Spiral of Misconception
by anonymous9728
Summary: Max Thunderman - A profound target of affection from his secretive yet loveable twin. Her raptorial yet bombastic blonde best friend. And his sassy, delirious yet equally feminine younger sister.
1. Chapter 1 (06-24 15:18:58)

"Ha! In your face blondie! I beat you!" Phoebe bragged, winner sash across her front, dangling her medal in front of the ever scowling Cherry.

"We all know that I should have won that contest." Cherry jeered, throwing herself on the blue couch.

"You're just jealous-"

"Of you? Please, don't make me laugh. You only won because you flaunted your unnatural gorilla thighs and you know it."

In the midst of all the insults, Phoebe still maintained her smug smile as the pranced about back and forth, compelling Cherry to roll her eyes.

"Anyway, where's your brother?"

And Phoebe's mood instantly deflated as a scowl adorned her pretty features. Max, the one aspect of her competitive streak with Cherry she secretly feared. "How should I know? We may be twins but it doesn't mean we're attached to the hip."

Cherry rose an eyebrow at the vice in her rival, best friend's voice, but held her retort when Nora stepped into the living room.

"The two drag queens." Nora remarked, acknowledging the sash on Phoebe. "Oh, I see you finally managed to placate your feeble worth, not bad."

Phoebe growled. "Don't you have dark corner to get to?" she inquired displeased, staring down her younger sister of two years.

Nora ignored her, indignantly flicking her nose towards Cherry. "Any contingency of sorts? Because my chauvinist sister may have seemed to have won this round."

Cherry snorted, graciously eyeing her pink fingernails. "But not the next one."

Billy rushed into the scene, nearly bumping into Nora who zapped his feet. "Ouch!"

"Watch were you run you idiot!"

"Sorry." he apologized sheepishly, setting his sights on Phoebe and his blonde crush.

"What did you want Billy?"

"Nothing, I heard you guys and came down here for no reason at all." he said simply, toothily smiling at an annoyed Cherry as he made to sit next to her. "How are you doing Cherry?"

The blonde in question clicked her tongue in annoyance. Ever since a part of Billy matured, he discovered a rather illustrious fond of her which greatly set her off considered he pestered her at each chance he got.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, just admiring your beauty that's all."

"That's cliché and old Billy, flattery won't get you anywhere with me." Cherry rebutted, placing one delicate leg over the other. "And you have this... brotherly vibe to you. I'll never look at you that way. Imagine the damage to my reputation if I were to go out with my best friend's little brother."

"I thought you didn't care-"

"Billy, just keep quiet. Cherry will never date you. End of story." Nora quipped bluntly.

"Pft, look who's talking. The goth wannabe who has a petty crush on her big brother."

"Yet this goth wannabe actually managed to kiss her crush, so ha!" Nora retorted shamelessly.

Phoebe pointedly frowned, knowing how her younger sister managed to pull off the scene of her imaginations, something even she couldn't find the courage to do considered the immorality behind such acts, but yet secretly desired.

"Nora... I don't think that's something to be proud of."

"Oh you're one to talk, since we all know of the small personal notes in your diary!" Nora jeered, surprising a flustered Phoebe who's eyes widened. "That's right! I know of all those embarrassing little skeletons you think you hide in your closet, so don't try and play innocent with me!"

An ever eager and curious Cherry, who entertained the idea to learn anything embarrassing or dirty about her bestie pulled Nora closer. "Embarrassing skeletons you say..."

Phoebe froze Cherry before the blonde could uncover any dirt on her, rounding on her sister who sported a smug smirk. "Nora, I swear if you tell anyone about-"

"What? About the indecisive feelings you have towards your own twin?"

Billy gasped dramatically.

Nora glared at him. "Don't act all surprised Billy, I know you knew about this."

Phoebe's mouth formed an 'O' in disbelief, an inquisitive expression etched on her face. "Billy! You knew?!"

"...Its kind of obvious you know."

"W-what?"

"You know, the way you look away when he catches you looking at him at dinner, or when you sometimes offer to wash his clothes or clean his lair, or that time at the beach when you pretended to-"

"Alright I get it! I get it!" Phoebe yelled, furiously clutching her hair, composing herself to glare at her two siblings. "If Max hears a word of this, I swear by my cape I'll make both your lives a living hell. Do you understand?"

"Idle threats won't work on me Phoebe." Nora said with mirth. "But don't worry, I won't tell him."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I want to win his heart fairly. Its only fair for a beautiful young maiden such as myself to do so, isn't it?" Nora whispered dreamily. "Then later, I'lI swoop him off his feet and claim the ultimate prize."

Phoebe and Billy traded a confused glance.

"What ultimate prize?"

Nora's face reddened, disregarding their anticipated expressions, turning her back to them, clearing her throat. "His virginity of course, what did you think I was referring to?"


	2. Chapter 2

She sighed tiredly, exhaustion still present in her weary frame, rubbing at her eyes, a silent yawn escaping her Iips as she reached the last step.

Her eyes acknowledged the lit living room, and the television airing a replay of _Midnight Passion._ Forgetting that glass of water, Phoebe curiously moved into the living room, using her height to peer over the couch, failing to stifle a shriek at what she saw.

"Nora?!"

Girl in question startled in surprise, retracting from her brother's face to glare at her older sister.

"Oh, its _you_? What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy with something important here?"

Phoebe looked cross, roughly levitating her younger sister off of her twin's lap, moving around the couch to lift his obvious unconscious body and perching his head on her lap.

"What did you do to him?"

"You mean what I was about to do before you showed up." Nora replied without a care in the world.

"Nora, you can't do this."

"Why not?"

"You're drugging him, that's reason alone." Phoebe admonished crisply, making sure not to raise her voice and wake Max.

"I didn't drug him. I only slipped a sleeping agent into his coffee, that's all." Nora said, before weirdly twiddling her fingers, murmuring. "Besides, its not like we got to third base..."

"That's because you aren't going to third base!" Phoebe bit out, in shock that her sister would go that far.

Nora promptly ignored Phoebe, filing up the stairs, turning to beckon her glaring sister with a smirk.

"Not yet Phoebe... not yet." she remarked, stepping up out of view.

xXx

After making sure her little sister had reclined to her room, Phoebe gave thought and decided Max would sleep in her room... with her. Not for ulterior motives but her justification was the fact that Nora couldn't be trusted.

That little hormonal virgin was this close to sexually molesting her twin and Phoebe was certain given the day and unawareness on Max's side Nora would accomplish just that.

She sighed and shivered when his shallow breathing waved against her neck. She could feel every inch of him, the warmth radiating from his body, the strong scent of black brewed coffee that Nora had spiked earlier, his heartbeat in conjunction with hers, hands around her mid, his chin digging into her breasts, and the fervent scrunch of her eyes to dissuade her brain from directing her thoughts to stir her sex drive.

 _'Bad Phoebe, bad Phoebe, he's your brother, your twin.'_ she internally chastised. _'But he's just here...'_

He was still knocked out, Phoebe could tell, she lifted his head and inched back to create space between the two of them, it was so dark she couldn't make him out, but that nulled the guilt a bit.

 _'If I kiss him now...'_

She dragged his face, feeling her nose brush against his, contemplating... contemplating.

 _'I-I can't do this.'_

Phoebe pulled him closer against her chest, an entangle of limbs, an apprehensive thump of the heart, the silent prayer murmur that he not wake.

xXx

Max's eyes flickered to adjust at the intrusion of light. Groaning with a start, he felt lightheaded, feeling his legs unnaturally warm, one hand to his side, the other clutching something awfully round, and extremely soft.

He squeezed.

A stir to his left, a soft groan of pleasure as a body deflected into him.

" _Oh Max._ "

The fuck?

"Pheebs?"

Max winced as his wrist suffered a painful minor jerk courtesy of his twin who startlingly fell to the floor on the other side of the bed.

She stood up with hair framing her face, and Max could make out the tear his hand had caused to her gown and the tales of a naked boob.

"M-Max, its not what it looks like!" she explained hastily, trailing his pointed stare to her chest, compelling her to hold the now torn gown against her torso, denying him the satisfaction of seeing her naked breast.

"Not so loud dammit!" he bit out, tending to the immediate throbbing with a palm, trudging for her door.

"Do you want some-"

"I have some aspirin!" Nora interjected, appearing at Phoebe's door with a glass of water and two small ocular pills in one hand, beckoning with her head. "Come down stairs, I also made some soup to soothe your headache." Her unoccupied hand heedlessly clutching his, pulling him out of her sister's room, leaving behind a wistful Phoebe.

"...That brat."

xXx

"Say aaah."

"Is this really necessary?"

"So you prefer being fed mouth to mouth? If that's what you-"

"No! This is perfectly fine," He opened his mouth as the spoon lapsed inside.

"So, what were you and Phoebe doing in her bed?"

He rose an eyebrow, leaning back, seemingly digesting the straightforward inquisition. "You make it sound like we had sex or something?"

Nora wiggled her eyebrows. "Was she worth your while?"

"Gross Nora! We're twins! What makes you think I'd even-"

The young Thunderman merely shrugged, chugging a spoon of brown soup into his mouth. "Thing is, I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"I was wondering, since you slept with Phoebe, its only common courtesy that you sleep with your other sister as well."

Max nearly swallowed the spoon. "You shouldn't go around saying stuff like that Nora!"

She offered a snouty pout, "Don't you love me?"

"What are you talking about? I do love you, its just-"

"You love Phoebe more than you love me, is that it?"

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth."

Nora stood up, still pouting. "I know she has wider hips than mine, and she's more prettier, she has bigger boobs and a big-"

"Would you stop describing me so lewdly?" Phoebe announced inquisitively, sitting next to Max, palming his forehead. "You're feverish."

"Don't remind me, it burns like a bitch." Max explained, governing to send her a light glare. "Why did I wake up in your bed?"

"Why don't you ask Nora?" Phoebe redirected.

Nora merely adjusted her bow, casually walked around the table, and sat on her brother's lap.

"Nora, what are you doing?!"

"Nothing, I just felt like sitting in my brother's lap."

"Don't you think you're a bit too old to be sitting in your big brother's lap?" Phoebe asked, not entirely fond of the fact that Nora managed to avoid the plea of confession as to why she drugged Max.

"Don't you think you're a bit too old to be having a diary?" Nora retorted, glancing to the side to avoid the heated glare sent her way.

"That's none of your business Nora! And stay away from my diary!"

"Phoebe, stop shouting, you're too loud."

"... Sorry."

"Nora, stop moving around too much."

"My, is someone _else_ getting excited?" Nora purred, turning a full 180 to press her developing chest into his masculine torso, peering into his eyes. "So, will you be coming to my room tonight?"

"Nora!"

Nora noticed Max wince, and turned her head to blast Phoebe's arm. "Ouch!'

"You're too loud, if you can't respect our bounds please do leave." Nora sneered, tactfully avoiding another glare. "Max, you **will** be coming to my room, right?"

"What exactly will we be doing in your room?"

"We'll be sleeping together, alone, in one bed, just the two us, no else." she explained, trailing a finger across his jawline. "Like you did with Phoebe."

"Me and Max did nothing Nora."

"Its your word against mine. Besides, you still didn't explain that tear across your gown which almost exposes one of your saggy tits."

Max bit his tongue in relent of disagreeing with Nora since he had cupped one of Phoebe's boobs earlier, and they were anything but saggy, but he figured it would be weird to verbally state he groped his own twin.

"Anyway, I'm going for a shower." Nora announced, seizing her straddle on Max, making to move out of the kitchen, reaching the stairs to look back at him. "Wanna join me? I'll wash your back for you."

Max groaned at her blatant illicit teasing. She chuckled at his reaction but moved out of view.

"Ever since since mom and dad went to that hero convention, her antics only worsened." Phoebe said, making small talk.

"Tell me about it." he furthered, rubbing his warm, throbbing temples. "I barely get any-"

"Max."

He turned, immediately gaping at what he saw.

Standing between the cross arc was Nora, dressed in nothing but a creamy white towel that barely covered her thighs exposing her unmarred shapely legs, hair draped over her shoulder to the side, developing but perky existent breasts literally constricted behind the thin garment.

"I ran out of shampoo, can I use yours?"

He sometimes forgets she's only two years younger than him, meaning the age gap didn't deter her physical growth in any way. Looking at her now, Max was astonished that his younger sis was actually curvaceous beneath all that black she wore-

"Why can't you use mine?" Phoebe chimed in, having noticed her twin's staring which didn't sit well with her.

"No thanks, I want Max's." she said, grabbing his arm, pulling him towards his lair. "Come on, let's go."

xXx

"You don't mind if I keep it do you?" she asked holding the shampoo bottle in her hand, relishing the fact that he found it quite difficult not to drop his gaze to her somewhat protrudent chest.

"... No, you can keep it."

She moved to hug him, pressing herself against his unanticipated frame, feeling him hesitantly wrap his arms around her.

Retracting, an unthinkable bold thought struck through her when Nora took the chances on her tiptoes which lifted as she captured his lips.

Max nearly got lost in the unorthodox smooch which lasted for about six to eight seconds before he recoiled in shock.

"Thanks." Nora whispered dreamily, a prominent blush on her face, trudging out of his lair with a bounce in her step.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe hesitated, everything she felt for the past three years was inscribed in the small notebook she clutched against her chest, getting rid of it wouldn't be easy, but she felt the need to since even she, the most courteous, wasn't entailed to her own privacy.

With her parents gone, for at least an entire month, Phoebe knew the most rebellious, who surprisingly wasn't Max, would behave in a recalcitrant manner without their parents to pillar discipline.

Sighing, she levitated her diary midair, prepared to smother it with her heat breath, only for the book to be yanked out of the air into the awaiting clutches of her twin, who immediately opened it much to her shock.

"Ooh, a diary, how girly."

"Max, give it back!" she yelled, reaching out with an arm to grab it from his grasp, but he moved back in time, rounding around the couch to create a small distance.

" _Ahem_ , _dear diary..._ -oof!"

Through his impromptu mimic, Phoebe had surprisingly reached him, although in a stumble as she somewhat weighed him down, both tumbling to the floor with her straddling him.

Phoebe instinctively yanked her possession from his grasp, glaring down at him. "Don't you ever-"

"What are you so worked up about? Its just a diary."

"ITS. MY. DIARY... MINE." she emphasized with direct solid jabs to his chest.

"Okay, I get it, its your diary, stop poking me already."

Phoebe leaned back in inquisition, before leaning down to him with a playful smirk on her lips. "The same applies to you as well." she whispered ominously.

At the unusual delirious voice, Max stifled a groan when her butt grooved upwards, understanding the nature to which she addressed him. "Come on, get up, I'm uncomfortable."

Instead of heeding to his plea, Phoebe tracked her eyes to his, for some reason a nagging memory sailing across her mind. Her face taking on a more serious expression. "I heard you kissed Nora today."

"She told you that?" he asked with a shaky sigh. His little sister's antics had reached a new high, and he was certain things were only getting started. Its as if the word _incest_ doesn't cross her mind given her advances.

"Is it true?"

"Do you believe her?"

"I'm not sure she'd lie about this Max." she replied hesitantly. Nora hates her, and wouldn't pass up the chance to gloat to the fact he had kissed her. It was simple logistics.

"Glad to know where you stand." he murmured in displeasure, "Come on, get off of me."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I don't think its necessary since you already believe that I was the one that kissed her in the first place." he nearly bit out in restrained anger.

She winced at the tone of his voice, admitting she came off a bit too forward, probably giving him the impression she didn't trust him at all, a part of her chastising herself at how childish the confrontation seemed to be.

"I'm sorry."

"No need, it is _me_ after all."

"No, I should have heard your side of the story. I was stupid enough to believe Nora of all people." she admitted sincerely, feeling warmth creep up her cheeks. "So, um, I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure she felt it, but he did, and it wasn't pleasant considered he was wearing a jean, which was why he decisively ignored her yapping and pushed with all his might.

"Get off!"

Unfortunately, he realized his shove was too great when he landed on top of her, or more precisely on the two extremely soft heavenly delights.

In his ascend, Max acknowledged the proximity of their faces, not expecting the twinkle that marbled in her eyes. Not a word was spoken, but embarrassed about his raging hard on, Max proposed a verbal start.

"She kissed me."

He did expect her eyes to naturally fall when the gesture was mentioned, which they did, but when they rose he didn't expect to find himself leaning down to her face, secretly blaming it on gravity.

"I couldn't-because-"

"... because?" she prodded, having half the mind to reach out and drag his face down. But she was smart enough to remind herself that she wasn't Nora, and that it was wrong to kiss her brother even when her entire being was literally encouraging her to.

 _I'm not Nora._

He furthered an inch down.

 _I'm not Nora._

Another inch.

 _I have to stop him!_

She felt him infiltrate that facial translucent barrier around her face, yet for some reason she couldn't turn away.

 _I-I can't stop him._

His lips would have met hers, if not for.

"Ooh, what's this?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I won't explain myself to you because nothing happened between Max and I."

"But the position I found you in proves otherwise."

Phoebe sighed, the interrogation was pending for far too long for her tastes, not to mention the faint red in Nora's eyes were subtly unsettling, further asserted by the glare, a heated glare indeed.

"I know you love him Phoebe," Nora stated, standing up. "And don't try and justify yourself by saying he's our brother and that its wrong and all that nonsense, because we both know that's bull."

"Nora, I don't care what you have to say about me and Max, whether we kiss or not, whether we sleep together or not, its none of your business. So what if I love him? Don't you?"

Phoebe watched Nora muffle a short chuckle, the young girl walking up the stairs. "You insipid little ferret, you have no idea who you're going up against."

xXx

"No, you don't understand." she stated furiously. "Phoebe is the main threat because she's closer to Max than anyone. They're twins, which in itself can't be helped. So I'm only left with one option."

"Which is?"

"The only way I'll be able to null Phoebe's chances with Max is by fueling the competition tank."

"Where does a car fit in all of this?"

"That was rhetorical you idiot!"

"Sorry,"

"As I was saying, in order to hog Max all to myself, I need extra competition to impede Phoebe's progress with him."

"Extra competition? Who exactly?"

"Well, since you asked, Cherry is that extra competition."

At the mention of his crush, Billy perked up, before frowning.

"But how?"

"I'll convince Cherry to agree to a sleep over. Imagine spending two weeks with your crush, at home!"

"Really?!"

"Of course, but to make that happen, I'll need your help."

"Anything! You name it!"

Nora grinned.

xXx

"Cherry's coming over tomorrow."

"What of it?"

"She'll actually be sleeping over... for the entire two weeks." she said sympathetically, watching him drop his head with a lengthy groan.

Cherry was more or less in a sense equal to Nora in terms of teasing, seductive methods or advances, her curvaceous body being the one advantage she had over Nora, which she never fails to flaunt.

Given the added fact that she wasn't related to him in any manner, her actions were thoroughly justified. Yet through all that, both Max and Phoebe knew Nora's deviousness could overcome any upstage Cherry may throw at her.

Max sighed tiredly, rubbing at his temples, groaning audibly as in silent meek frustration. "Here I thought I had enough on my plate to deal with, Nora, now this." he groaned out, "Did you invite her over as part of some plan of yours to get me back for what happened earlier?"

Phoebe crossed her arms. What happened earlier was his fault, and partially hers, but mostly his! Especially his! Phoebe wasn't sure what Max was thinking, trying to kiss her, his twin of all people. She wanted to drag the issue back, but each time she attempted to, she relented apprehensively either fearing his response or reaction to her sudden accusation.

Sigh...

"No, she was the one that suggested the sleep over. I tried explaining to her that she couldn't just decide especially without the family's consent."

"What family? Mom and dad are gone, and **you** barely do a good job of keeping Billy on a leash, and don't get me started on Nora." he interjected with a scoff.

Phoebe glared for being interrupted, continuing as if he never ran his mouth.

"As you know Cherry, she's a hothead and incredibly stubborn she wouldn't listen to a word I said."

"Just make sure you keep your friend away from me,"

"I don't think that will be an issue."

He made a debut glance her way. "What do you mean?"

"Nora." she said simply.

He groaned, eyes wandering behind her to scan the homage perimeter for his succubus little sister. "Don't remind me. Its even worse with those two together. I don't think I'll be able to make it until mom and dad return."

"Well, you'll just have to bear through it."

Max suddenly caught her eyes.

"Unless."

She rose her eyebrows. "Unless what?"

Max stepped before her, she moved back, he stepped closer, she moved further back - her back hit the kitchen island, he reached her unmoving frame, his clothes seemingly thread to hers, a breath hitched in her throat when his face appeared before her, so close.

"You are."

Her neck crooked back, wishing for anyone, preferably Nora to enter the vicinity and intervene. But she couldn't help but ask. "I-I'm what?"

"... You're the solution to all my problems."


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe wasn't hard pressed to admit she kind of felt disappointed when Max made no attempts to kiss her.

"I need you to help me."

"How am I a solution to your problems?"

"Look at it this way. If I spend more time with you, they'll both back off, right?"

Phoebe fixed him a guffawed stare. "Out of all the stupid things you've ever said, this officially tops them all."

He leaned back, offended. "Do you have a better plan?"

"There's no plan Max, and even if there was one it wouldn't include me."

"So you're just going to let them torture me? I thought we were twins."

"I know we're twins, but I'm not signing my death warrant either. Nora already suspects there's something going on between the two of us and I'm not stupid enough to get on her bad side." she explained, moving out of the kitchen with him in tow.

Silly how modern times changed society's view on incestuous relationships.

"That's fantastic!" he said. "Think about it. We're twins, we're always together, you're closer to me than Nora is, or practically anyone for that matter."

"Max, I said no."

"But why?" he whined.

"First of all, Nora won't like it. Second of all, if you haven't noticed, our little sister's feelings for you are actually real, she **seriously** loves you Max. And I'm not about to get in the way of true love."

"...I can't believe you managed to say that with a straight face."

She rolled her eyes. "And Cherry, well, she's-a mixture of a hooker, pornstar, call girl you name it. One never knows what goes on in that head of hers." she explained with a frown. "But to be honest, she does have this interest in you, I don't know what it is, but she sees something in you, something she never saw in other guys before, and **that's** sayingsomething..."

"Wait, she sleeps around?" Max inquired in surprise, righteously so, considered Cherry was literally the embodiment of feminine beauty that at first glance she could be passed up as a whore in the sense itself.

"I never said that," Phoebe admonished silently, before sighing. "Besides, Cherry and I have been friends for a long time, if she did I'd have known about it by now."

Max grumbled in boredom, before brandishing his phone, a few slides and he was a step away from opening the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

xXx

"Its a well thought out plan."

"I still don't get it."

Sigh.

"Look, Phoebe knows Cherry wants Max, but what Cherry doesn't know is that her best friend has feelings for Max too."

"They both have feelings for Max. What's the difference?" Billy asked with mild annoyance. He wasn't bothered to learn his sisters both had a **thing** for Max, but to learn his crush did too, unsettled him.

"The difference is that Phoebe doesn't want Cherry to know that she has feelings for Max, get it?"

Billy tilted his head, prompting Nora to release another sigh.

"Its simple Billy. With Cherry here, Phoebe won't make any moves on Max in fear of exposing her attraction to him."

"Oh! I get it now!" he exclaimed. "That means it leaves only you and Cherry without Phoebe in the _competition tank._ "

Nora nodded along. "And to hog Max all to myself without Cherry interfering, you make your debut appearance by-"

"Asking her out on all occasions whenever I see her with Max." Billy answered smartly, and gullibly to an extent not knowing he was being played. "That way, they won't suspect a thing since they all know I have a crush on Cherry. This is actually good Nora."

"I could kiss you Billy."

"Really?!"

"No! You're my brother!... The thought itself is disgusting!"

He frowned. Didn't she kiss Max?

xXx

 _Alert! Alert! Cherry Approaching!_

Phoebe made her way to the door, yanking it open only to be met with a barrage of baggage as she stumbled backwards in an unanticipated fall to the floor.

"Oh, Phoebe, how so nice of you."

Said Thunderman struck a glare towards her best friend, pushing the bags off her figure to stand and regard the haughty blonde who plopped on the couch.

"First things first, I'm enacting sole-"

"You enact nothing."

Cherry and Phoebe looked up to see Nora stepping down the stairs with a scowl on her features.

"I'm generous enough to allow you to sleep over. You **don't** overstep your boundaries."

"Nora, you're the one that invited Cherry over?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Those reasons aren't publicly entailed Phoebe." Nora said, turning to Cherry. "As for you, please refrain from deviating and behave whilst under the Thunderman household."

"Of course, I'm only here to spend some quality two weeks time with my bestie!"

"Argh! Get off of me!"

Nora saw through the front, but decided to let things be for the time being. She looked around.

"Where is Max?"

Phoebe shoved Cherry off of her to the couch.

"He went out."

"Did he tell you where?"

"Why would he tell me where he went?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you happen to have taken a-"

"I'm going to make dinner! Cherry, you're sleeping with me." Phoebe interrupted hastily, moving for the kitchen.

"My, _Phoebe_ , how kinky. I never knew you swung that way."

"S-shut up and take your bags to my room!"


	6. Chapter 6

Max exhaled in content, feeling the soft, tipsy fingertips dig into his flesh, dragging back and forth in a comfortable rake.

"Is this necessary?"

Nora nodded, "Its called skin to skin Max, or what it would have been if you hadn't disagreed to taking all your clothes off."

If he could, he would have shook his head.

"Max."

"What is it now?"

"Do you love Phoebe?"

"She's my twin, goes without question."

"What about me?"

"I love you too Nora."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"I'd be conceited to think otherwise."

Nora smiled earnestly, moving to lie next to her brother who felt her movements as he sat up to face her. She pulled him into a hug, her shorter arms wrapping around his warm chest, the side of her face against his torso.

"Stay for tonight."

"Nora-"

"... please."

He sighed. "Okay, fine."

Nora released her hold, tentatively moving to palm his facial cheeks, shifting her frontal body slightly into his, her mind seemingly enthroned in the seventh circle of content when she made to kiss him - had he not pressed a hand over her mouth - inches away from his.

He met her eyes, piercing through her pointed pout. "You never mentioned anything about kissing Nora."

She removed his hand, guiding his palm to her lips, smiling softly, peering up at him.

"I love you Max."

Its at times like these Nora's glad Billy had a separate room.

"And the fact that I'm older and related to you doesn't bother you?"

"It doesn't. In fact, its because of that I'm infatuated with you." she admitted, arms already around his neck. "Make me happy just **this one** night and kiss me, please. Its all I've ever wanted." _Among other things._

"Nora," he groaned. "You're my little sister, I can't just kiss you just because **you** think its fine."

"I'm not **that** little, I'm only a year and three months younger than you." she explained, suppressing that sudden urge of lust when she felt her left nipple graze his bare, masculine chest through the thin, silky loose garment she wore. "I may not be Phoebe, but I know you find me attractive."

Max wasn't about to deny that. Nora was pretty, even prettier than Phoebe. Then again Phoebe was more appealing to the eye because of her more feminine body and-

His heart skipped a beat when Nora clasped his hand, and boldly palmed it against her right breast. He was stunned into silence for various reasons. One of them being the fact her breast unbelievably fit into his open palm.

"You're thinking too much into this." she pecked him once, twice, before straddling his thighs, pushing him on his back. "I really love you, and I'd give anything for you to love me the way I love you."

"N-Nora."

He whisked away the intruding hair that fell to conceal her sparkling eyes. She naturally smiled at this, which grew when he further caressed her cheek, watching her bite into her bottom lip, seeing blood vacate that specific pink spot she bit into turn a pale white.

 _She's beautiful._

When Nora slowly pressed her lips against his, Max didn't have it in him to not kiss her back, nor did he have it in him to stop her when she pulled the bed cover over them.

xXx

He stirred, eyes fluttering open to see Nora's face hovering over him.

"Morning."

Assessment: He could still feel the construction to his legs meaning his pants were still on. In the corner of his eye, Nora still appeared to be garbed in her night gown covered in wayward outlines courtesy of them...going about it for who knows how long last night. Luckily, from what he could stem was that they didn't go that far, yet that alone didn't null the slowly arising guilt any less.

He grumbled, hoisting himself up, immediately unnerved by the fact he spent a night in his sister's room doing...-things-...a little voice in the back of his head reminding him tongue was included..sigh. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

A slow employment of a neutral lip lock was her response.

"No, you already bruised my lips as it is," He dislodged himself from her clutches and fumbled around for his shirt, seconds later to be seen opening her door.

"Max."

He turned.

She blew him a kiss.

He groaned.

She giggled.

He left.


	7. Chapter 7

Max made a tentative step into the kitchen, cautiously looking around, making sure no one was present, even though he was certain everyone went to school-

"Max-"

In between nanoseconds, Max whipped his head around in record time, his mouth already ajar from apprehension as a blue breeze escaped his lips to freeze whoever decided it was a good idea to sneak up on him.

He took a breather, composing himself to acknowledge a frozen Phoebe... in pajamas. He defrosted her.

"Don't scare me like that."

She frowned, her face clenching in correlation with a tight, throaty groan as her hands travelled to caress her throat and warm temples.

Max glanced at the clock, turning back to Phoebe with a frown cemented on his features. "Aren't you late for school?"

"... Aren't you?"

His blank stare was explanation enough.

"I'm not feeling that well,"

Max looked her over. "I can see that," He palmed her forehead, feeling warmth creep up his palm. "Come on, I still have some of that 'feel-good' soup Nora made me."

"You're awfully generous this morning." she said lowly, offering a hand, which Max threaded with his as he slowly guided her down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Thanks."

"Won't this ruin your perfect attendance?"

"Max, I'm sick, it can't be helped." she returned, sliding into the chair with slow ease, watching him subsequently move to reheat the soup. "So, Cherry says she couldn't find you in your lair, where did you spend the night?"

"Nora's room."

"Oh,"

Max could tell that simple 'oh' was the mask of her growing curiosity which he knew she didn't want to further given her curt close ended response. So he decided to change the course of their conversation.

"What was Cherry even doing in my lair?"

"You really want me to answer that question?"

Phoebe headlined up and down in thanks when he placed the bowl of steaming brown soup in front of her. She made to grab the spoon, only to fluster when her fingers brushed Max's, who successfully pulled back with a somewhat relative smile, pulling his chair closer to hers, dipping the spoon into the pool of steaming brown, retracting to blow on it.

"You know I can do this myself, right?"

"I know,"

Phoebe momentarily shivered when his other hand slid behind her neck, pulling to adjust her near the spoon.

"Open up." he ordered, directing the utensil into her mouth, grinning when her face scrunched up, as he felt entitled to describe her expression cute.

"It tastes better than it looks." she remarked, meeting his eyes with a short sniff. "How long until I get better?"

"You have a cold-cold, I had a headache, so I wouldn't know." he replied smartly. "Regardless, you have to finish this."

xXx

"S-so cold." she silently croaked out, involuntarily shivering to inadvertently prove her point. "I can't do this, I'm going to bed."

She made to stand up, until Max grabbed her arm, already pulling her around the couch, hefting her bridal style into his arms, looking down at her surprised face.

"I have a better idea."

xXx

"This is a bad idea."

He frowned.

"No it isn't."

She glared.

"You're just using this as an excuse to feel me up, aren't you?"

He coughed awkwardly, "Be as it may, this is the only way to warm you up."

Of course Phoebe didn't mention that she had a fever as well, although the warmth collected and surfaced around her head, it still left the rest of her body cold.

"You're really going with this?"

"Phoebe, my body will radiate heat for you. And I can use my heat breath to warm my hands and soothingly rub your back. That's all there is to it."

"And you don't find it weird that I'll be pressing my 'chest' into yours?"

"Its only weird if you make it weird Phoebe." he said, tugging his shirt over his head, beckoning her to do the same.

She bit her lip. "Are you sure this normal?"

"No, no it isn't."

Phoebe relented with a sigh, tugging at the lower hem of her dark blouse, frowning at his triumphant smirk. "At least have the decency to turn around."

"What's the point?"

" **Max**."

He turned, hearing a fumble of fabric and the sound of approaching footsteps that settled behind him. He heedlessly rotated his body to see her hands aligned to cover her breasts, not that it did much but it covered the essentials of what he **needed** and **wanted** to see.

His cheek suddenly stung, rubbing it to questioningly acknowledge her glare.

"Stop staring and get in bed already."

He smirked.

She blushed, cheeks furrowed by strong purpose and feeling.

"Don't get any ideas Max! You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Of course you didn't."

It took three minutes to get under the sheets as they both searched for a comfortable entangle of limbs. With Phoebe, a sniffing, blushing and nervous mess. With Max, a happy, eager and relishing mess.

"You're looking too happy, its creeping me out."

Max didn't respond, instead he gripped her hips and summoned her entire body on top of him. "Isn't this better?"

Phoebe couldn't find flaw with his inquiry, shuddering ever so when her hardened nipples grazed his chest, covertly ignoring the weird delicious throng of sensations due to covert skin to skin contact.

"Max," she said loosely at the end of a sniff.

He loosened the grip on her hips when she briefly shifted back, nestling her head in the crane and nook of his neck, arm looping around his shoulders.

Max winced out of tentative worry and fear because of the lips that coincidentally met the pulse point along his neck, precisely by his jugular vein - reminding himself that this was Phoebe, not Nora.

"This is better," she murmured.

He inwardly nodded, yet physically raised his arms above, blowing a shallow heat breath against his open palms, restraining the unanticipated stings as he flattened his hands on her back and rubbed.

She melted into him.

Her chest literally flattened against his, tightening her hold on his shoulders. "This is..."

"I know."

Phoebe could feel his heartbeats exceed hers at an even higher rate as the seconds passed. She could tell he was nervous, so was she, but getting rid of the cold frizzles she felt was her main priority.

"Is it working?"

"...I'll admit it is."

They kept up the repetitive routine. Max bathing his hands in the warmth of his breath, relocating them on her back. Phoebe shuddering out of pleasure and ecstasy against him, further moving to occasionally writhe upward, unintentionally dazing Max with her twin delights - unintentionally dragging her lips northwards up to his jawline.

A hollow drop of sweat ran down his temple, marking his exhaustion and tire, which Phoebe apparently felt.

"You must be tired from using your powers for so long."

"Not really." he protested weakly, softly.

"Don't lie to me Max, I can feel and hear you breathing heavily." she retorted, hoisting herself up to hover above his glistening face. "Why don't you rest a bit? I think I'm warm enough for now, I can't feel the cold anymore."

He was rendered speechless, for various reasons. One of them being her benching boobs that imitated bats in his lower peripheral vision.

Her hands dug into the matress on both sides of his head, yet through that suspension alone, Max could identify the red on her nose, the intense brown in her eyes, the cascade of wavy length that tickled his bare skin on his sides, and the pink of two overlaying lips.

 _To hell with it._

His head was a hoist off his bed mattress, in his efforts of meeting her halfway, lips seemingly tethered to hers when he moved to kiss her - had she not pressed a hand over his mouth.

She looked down at him.

He looked up at her.

"You never mentioned anything about kissing Max."

 _Nostalgia is such a bitch._

Forebode washed over him like a wet, cold blanket, chastising himself for his own stupidity, until he heard her speak up again.

"If you kiss me,"

Max anticipated tensely.

"You'll get a cold too."

That's when his hand grew a mind of its own as it removed hers away from his mouth, glorious browns insidiously coiled within his glowing eyes, but centimetres below his face, a smirk won out.

"Worth it."

He kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

She wasn't **that** bewildered or surprised to learn that his lips were on hers. One could say her intuition had already speculated this happening ever since he shared his brilliant plan of 'warming' her up.

She found herself returning the gesture, obliterating the magnitude of disbelief that **Max** had **actually kissed her!**

Her precise, wondrous chest pushed against his, unkind and invasive as she enthusiastically and relentlessly measured her lip glides against his, their tongues making debut appearances in a wrestle for dominance entanglement.

Max dragged his hands behind her neck, pulling ever so. Phoebe nailed the moment with a sultry moan of his name into the depths of his mouth.

The magnitude of emotions rolling off of them was intense, neither knew the magnificence of kissing your better half until recently.

She leaned back in to encase his bottom lip, feeling his hands roughly draft through her hair, his nails gently dancing across her scalp.

The snogging seized when Phoebe's back slowly rose from his figure like the undead from their disgorged graves or a vampire done sucking blood out of its victim.

In an exhausted heap, Phoebe fell next to him, claiming his arm, a measure of countenance to at least cover up some parts of her exposed chest, not that Max minded at all.

Neither spoke a word, too enthralled and enchanted by the ravishing discovery of what they had done. But Phoebe couldn't help it, she had to say something, which Max felt when her nails dug a bit deeper into his arm.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." she muttered breathlessly, pausing for a moment, to recollect herself, intertwining their hands. "...but I'm glad you did."

 _The irony..._

xXx

"Max."

"Huh?"

"Wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up."

She made to get up, but he pulled her back into his chest, rushing to capture her lips in moment's notice. Phoebe smiled, enjoying the frivolous touches on her back, including the warmth pooling in her chest.

He coursed them both up, divorcing from her lips in favour of trailing wet kisses on her collar bone, leaving her writhing in the pleasurable jitters.

"I could kiss you all day."

"Max," she whispered in delight, pecking his nose before initiating an educated kiss making sure to keep her eyes open, still in disbelief of the reality in motion before her.

It has been days she yearned to kiss him, but negated the incestuous thoughts, blaming it on Nora for reasons unknown. But even she was just human, falling prey to the manly temptation that was Max Thunderman, her twin, another factor being his incomparable good looks.

A flame of scarlet crept in a swift diagonal across her cheeks at the thoughts soaring through her mind, which were incinerated when she felt the unnatural warmth of his skin.

She receded with a tinge of worry.

"Max."

He sniffed, her expression faltered.

"What?"

She resigned with a sigh, moving about to divorce herself from his frame as she got off the bed, finding his innocuous inquisitive expression he sent her oddly cute.

"I think you just caught the flu."

He ran a DIY diagnostic test by feeling his temples, which were burning up by the second compelling him to frown when he also felt the blockage building up through his nose.

"From my headache, to your cold-cold, now this? How ironic." he mused silently, getting to his feet. He looked at her, his gaze a curt south, immediately unable to pry his eyes off of her bare chest, which Phoebe acknowledge when she pulled on his nearest earlobe. "Ouch!"

"What time is it?" she asked, knowing he'll be able to dissolve the under meaning of her words.

He minded the monitor behind him a cursory glance, turning in conjunction with a scowl when he noticed that stupid blouse over her shoulders, covering her entire upper abdominal area.

"20 minutes give or take, before the others get back."

Phoebe nodded, wordlessly making her way to his staircase.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'll have a cold shower before they get here, you know, to cool off from all this heat."

"Oh,"

Phoebe recognised the distraught, forlornness and melancholy in his voice when she suddenly stopped her foot ascend to mildly offer him an unreadable stare.

"You're welcome to join me if you want."

Wide eyed, Max swallowed, and shook his head, rattling his brain to perfectly register what she just said.

"Are you serious?"

"Why don't you follow me and find out..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Nora is going to kill me."

Max squeezed harder, she moaned louder.

"Worry about Nora later. For now its only you, me, and your panties standing between what we both want." he mused lewdly, feeling his dick pulsate at the thought of ravishing Phoebe right there and then.

"We can't, _ah,_ have sex in the shower... _Max._ "

He dipped his head to loll her left nipple within the confines of his mouth, not minding the tinge and taste associated with lavender.

Everything he thought he knew about his twin was dumped into his mental recycle bin. She appeared so pure, a good doer. Yet if one peers beneath that innocuous demeanor, she wasn't as innocent as she appeared.

"I thought you said-"

" _This_... wasn't what I meant."

"But your body is telling me otherwise."

She cried out when he rubbed his bare, raging cock against the front of her welled core, smirking when she writhed against him, her breathing picking up due to what he deduced to be her growing arousal.

He groaned out when he felt fingers warp around his hardened length, surprised when Phoebe suddenly clutched the back of his head and pulled him in a fierce lip lock, her other hand remnant on his throbbing man-meat.

Max directed her back into the tiled wall, hands concocting an anticlockwise movement when he grasped her twin, sizeable ass cheeks and squeezed the worth out of them as she wrapped her legs around him, a twitch of a finger and water lightly poured.

Phoebe incoherently groaned, her concealed core vibrant, courtesy of the continuous graze of his cock between her sensitive concealed pussy lips, wanting nothing more than for him to take initiative and rip the garment to shreds and deeply shove his member into her wet, delectable vagina. _It feels so good, so right... he's so big... probably tear me apart. I-I want him so badly._

"Phoebe,"

"Max,"

"What are we waiting for?"

She really wanted to, desired to, yet the universe had other plans which included her waiting a bit longer to lose her virginity to him, just not now, not today when they had little to no time to pleasure themselves.

"We-can't."

"Stop lying to me." His voice was nearly harsh, tired of her petty internal tirade of whether to give in and heed to her physical desires.

He leaned back to avoid her attempt to kiss him, a prominent frown adorning his boyish facial features.

"I want in you."

Phoebe rose her eyebrows at his seemingly begging tone, hand travelling to caress his cheek with a wet thumb.

"I know you want in me."

"Then why are you stalling?"

She couldn't help it, she couldn't help that her lust was overridden with guilt and unfathomable fear.

"I'm not."

"Are you afraid it will hurt?"

She shook her head.

"You don't want your first time to be with me, your twin, in the shower?" he inquired bluntly.

Phoebe wondered how he could say that and still maintain a straight face.

"That's not it either."

"I don't find the amusement of being kept in suspense Phoebe." he stated with mild frustration, before looking down, scowling even more since it was evident his dick had slightly slumped.

She leaned her head forward, knowing he was left with no option but to kiss her back given the proximity.

"We'll do it," she whispered, smiling at his sudden beaming expression. "But not today."

"Why not?"

"We don't have time, and I don't think you'd want Cherry, or even worse Nora, find us fucking in the bathroom." she explained. "Let alone learn we were having sex in the first place."

Max shook his head at her self-abnegation, clicking his tongue at the involuntarily single cough that escaped his lips.

"I don't give a ratsass if they find me fucking your brain outs over the kitchen table and making you mine Phoebe."

"But I do." she stated strongly. "Those are our younger siblings we're talking about Max, they look up to us." He scoffed, she continued. "What if they tell mom and dad? Did you think of that?"

"Billy has a stack of playboy magazines beneath his bed and a flash drive containing at least 10 videos of homemade porn. Nora hides a cut out cardboard of me littered with red tinted lip stick behind her closet and a blue dildo in the third drawer concealed by her numerous collective bows." he revealed with a blank expression. "Do you still think they are the type to tell mom and dad about what we get to?"

Phoebe glanced to the side with her mouth agape, her expression stupendously frozen with utter disbelief, before looking back at him.

"Y-You're talking about the same Billy and Nora right? Our little brother and sister?"

He smirked and nodded, not entirely surprised she didn't know what he knew.

"I-I don't believe it."

Max gripped her thighs and felt his rod re-harden at the feel of her soft skin against his, lunging for her open mouth and easily slipping his tongue into her mouth, feeling hers retaliate at the foreign invasive organ.

"I think we inherited our high sex drives from dad, you know."

"... The fact that we're nude and you just mentioned our father just painted some unwanted images in my mind Max."

"Disgusting?"

"Definitely,"

"What about mom? I bet she's better endowed than you are. Come to think of it, she does look better in jeans."

"..."

"Pheebs, I'm just screwing with you."

"You don't sound like you are." she claimed, reinventing the kiss, tightening her legs around him. "Come on, let's go dry off,"

A twitch of a finger, the shower seized its pouring as a naked Max carried his twin towards the door.

"In your room? We still have a few minutes left."

"Yeah, beneath the sheets."

Max smirked, before releasing a soft cough, heading stark naked through the hallway towards her bedroom door.

Phoebe perched her head on his shoulder, that same head she was sure she'd have lost courtesy to the name running through her head :: Nora :: **if** she had submitted.


	10. Chapter 10

Moments later, Max had fallen asleep, naked in Phoebe's bed.

Mindful of the fact the others could arrive any moment, Phoebe hesitantly dressed him, boxers being the only garment of his she could get her hands on.

She managed to hover him downstairs, but in the process of putting him to bed he stirred in awakening. He didn't want her to leave, she didn't either but she had to. She eventually tucked him in, pouting and frowning when he childishly avoided her attempts to bid him with a kiss, but she did anyway, therefore prompting him to respond, in the end having her leave.

xXx

Max stirred, feeling a weight on him, including two ocular unknowns pressing down on his bare chest. It was warm and smelled good of strawberries, that much he could make out.

He opened his eyes, into another swirl of browns oddly and nearly similar to Phoebe's. The cascade of yellow to the side and a smug yet seductive smile of pink tinted lips made him identify what, or more precisely who quietly lay on top of him.

"Cherry."

"Hey handsome."

"What are you doing here?"

Cherry responded with a vehement nudge of her upper body across his chest which made him avert his gaze to her boobs that were perfectly flattened against his torso. "I can't help but feel you've been ignoring me Max."

"...I have?"

"Yes, you have."

The blonde casually ran her tongue along his cheek, entangling a leg with one of his, finding his wrists beneath the blanket and planting his warm palms on her naked bum. It didn't take long for Max to learn she was completely naked.

"That aside, a certain birdie told me you were into blondes. Is that right?"

"Yes, but-"

A delicate finger was over his lips. "No buts."

She smiled cheekily at his expression when he gasped, chancing him a well worth peck on the lips, before her hand dived beneath his boxers as she directed her mouth to his right ear for an intended whisper.

"There's an itch that only you can scratch..."

"An itch?"

"You know, the one down there, its been bothering me for quite a while now." she softly bit into his earlobe. "...that itch is my cherry, and it needs some serious popping Max."

Max knew this was sex related, oh who was he kidding, everything about Cherry basically screamed SEX! And he'd be an idiot to think he wasn't getting turned on the longer she continuously caressed his balls.

Cherry leaned back, recognising the want in his eyes, praising herself when she felt the uplift of something hard poking against her belly as she dipped her head for a sensuous lip lock, retracting with a lick of her pink lips. "Are you willing to pop my cherry?"

xXx

"This is odd."

"What's odd?"

"That blonde bimbo isn't here yet." Nora glanced at the clock on the wall, before pointing a finger toward Phoebe. "Where's your best friend?"

"I don't know." Phoebe replied. "No idea where she is,"

"What do you mean you don't know? You're always with her, how could you not have the slightest idea as to where she is?"

"Well, I had a cold, so I skipped school today."

Nora crossed her arms. "What of your perfect attendance?"

"I said I was sick."

Nora narrowed her eyes, something didn't add up, probably because Phoebe didn't appear or look sick. "Are you sure? You don't look sick to me."

"I said I **was** sick."

Nora clawed on what she knew first hand, that a cold, with the right prescribed medicine or homemade remedial soup could be obviated within an hour, including a flu, or a mere fever simply because their bodies were different from normal human beings, aspects such as strong immune systems being one of them.

She stalked into the kitchen, opening the fridge to regard the near empty bowl of brown soup.

"You ate my soup."

"Yes, I did."

Nora narrowed her eyes even further when she closed the fridge. She knew her sister well, and she knew Phoebe would think twice before willingly consuming something she made without asking for permission first.

A lightbulb suddenly fused on top her head as she put two and two together. If Phoebe was sick, she would have gone to school, but she didn't, even aware of the fact she'd ruin her perfect attendance, and she'd never eat the soup she used her effort to make without her solid consent.

 _She wouldn't eat anything I made unless_ ** _someone-_** Her eyes widened. _Neither would she skip a day of school. Phoebe never skips school! Unless something...or rather_ ** _someone-_**

Nora clenched her jaw. _This was all planned!_ The girl released a shallow breath, to calm her mind and purely direct her thoughts to the situation at hand. _Come to think of it, I haven't seen her and Max at school either._

She pursed her lips.

 _Somehow, Phoebe managed to learn Max would be skipping school this specific day, she probably capitalized on the fact she was sick as justification to stay home and use that opportunity to have him dote on her, all alone, just the two of them._

They were twins, so it came natural for Max to care about Phoebe. But what Max didn't know was that Phoebe cared about him more than anything; she loved him.

 _That's all there is to it. Why bother going to school, knowing the opportunity to spend time alone with Max uniquely presented itself, at the cost of you sacrificing your precious perfect attendance record?_

 _But what I want to know is what they were doing, just the two of them, having the entire house to themselves._ Her cheeks suddenly flared with warmth. _So many positions in so many different places._ She slapped her own cheeks, composing herself. _Stupid mind, obviously, she isn't that bold nor brazen to do that with Max, nonetheless have the audacity to simply kiss him._

Her sights tracked back to Phoebe who innocently cleaned the kitchen table. _All I know is that they spent the day together. I can't jump to conclusions without evidence either...but they spent the day together!_

Nora sighed. That was the extent of her gatherings, admittedly she knew further insight as to what happened between the two of them for the rest of the duration equivalent to school hours was limited to the only sources at hand.

Nora knew Phoebe was always the wiser, the voice of reason and protective of those she cared for, portraying her as this pure hearted innocent character. Yet all in all she lacked one quality; a backbone, which was why in Nora's eyes, Phoebe will always be the invertebrate who can't even stand up to her younger sister.

Disembarking from her thoughts, Nora recognised the humming of a _Toni Braxton_ classic coming from Phoebe who busied herself with cleaning, a look of honest content on her face; probably because of the small victory she _thinly and luckily_ managed to chum under her belt today.

Sparring her sister a last glance, Nora slowly marched upstairs with a soft chuckle and one raging, betraying thought coursing through her mind.

 _Phoebe, you cunning bitch._


End file.
